The lopping shear is generally applied to control the shear of cutting tools via the pull-rope grip. For this purpose, a grip 50 shall be provided at one end of the rope 60 for the end-user (as shown in FIG. 5). To match the practical height of different end-users and meet the labor-saving requirement, the grip 50 60 shall be designed with an adjustable length of rope 60 and positioning for convenient usage. The typical structure is as follows: a bulge 51 (as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7) shall be provided at the upper end of an arc grip 50. And, the bulge 51 is mounted with an open hole 52, which is connected to a hollow notch 53 within the grip 50 for the threading of a rope 60. Besides, the turning site shall be provided with a notch 54, which has a smaller external diameter than the rope 60. A fixation point 55 is placed at both sides of the hollow notch 53 for the threading of rope 60. Furthermore, an awl 56 is arranged at one lateral wall of the fixation point 55. Thereupon, adjusting of rope length and positioning of lopping shear is possible. However, the following issues shall be addressed in applications:
When the grip 50 is used to position the rope 60, the rope 60 shall be located at the notch 54 and fixation point 55 (as shown in FIG. 8), wherein an awl 56 will punch through and fix the rope 60. In the case of smaller pulling force, friction does occur at the turning site of the rope 60, open hole 52 and hollow notch 53. So, it is possible to break off the rope 60 after a long-time application. In the case of bigger pulling forces, the positioning mode will possibly lead to inconvenience arising from loose rope.
Therefore, based upon the aforementioned disadvantages of a lopping shear pull-rope grip, this industry shall assume the responsibility to make pioneering R& D and innovation for a utility model.